Mega Man X (séries)
A série Mega Man X, conhecida como no Japão, fez a sua estréia em Dezembro de 1993 no Super Famicom/Super Nintendo Entretainment System (SNES) História Ela se passa no século 22, quase cem anos após os acontecimentos da série Mega Man. A história tem o foco em Mega Man X, a criação final de Dr. Thomas Light, que é descoberto pelo arqueólogo Dr. Cain e usadas para criar uma raça de robôs avançadas conhecidos como “Reploids” (junção das palavras Réplica e Android pois são literalmente réplicas da concepção de X). Porém, pouco tempo depois, alguns Reploids começaram a se rebelar contra os humanos e os atacando, recebendo o nome de “Maverick”. Assim, Dr. Cain construiu uma unidade especial para impedi-los, chamada “Maverick Hunters”. Contudo, o líder e criação de Dr. Cain, Sigma, vira Maverick, levando a maioria dos Hunters com ele. Ou seja, a “Maverick Wars” começa. Games Lista dos jogos em sua cronologia: * Mega Man X (Começa em 4 de Julho de 21XX, de acordo com o Jornal de Dr. Cain) ** Mega Man Maverick Hunter X (Remake do primeiro jogo) * Mega Man X2 (6 meses após o primeiro jogo, como mostrado na cena de abertura) * Mega Man XtremeCompendium of Rockman X, páginas 7 e 11 * Mega Man X3 (Vários meses após Mega Man X2, como mostrado na cena de abertura) * Mega Man Xtreme 2Compendium of Rockman X, páginas 7 e 11 * Mega Man X4 (Depois de Mega Man Xtreme2) * Mega Man X5 (Vários meses apóes Mega Man X4) * Mega Man X6 (3 semanas após Mega Man X5, como mostrado na cena de abertura) * Mega Man X7 (Muito tempo após Mega Man X6) * Mega Man X8 * Mega Man X: Command Mission (22XX, uma história a parte da série principal) Compendium of Rockman X, page 142 (translation). Linha do Tempo 'Backstory das Séries' Os seguintes eventos da linha do tempo ocorrem entre o final da série Mega Man Clássico e o começo de Mega Man X. 18 de Setembro de 20XX d.C.: Dr. Thomas Light completa seu trabalho, Mega Man X, e hiberna-o por aproximadamente 30 anos para testes e diagnósticos, acreditando que o mundo ainda não está pronto para um robô que pode tomar plenamente suas proóprias decisões. Dr. Light deixa uma mensagem de vídeo para quem encontrar X. 20XX d.C.: *Dr. Wily veda sua criação final, Zero, embora sem concluir-lo com suas especificações finais. As shown in Zero's blueprints from Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters *Dr. Light constrói uma inteligencia artificial holográfica que se assemelha a ele quando mais jovem. (Light Capsule) *Dr. Cain nasce. *Dr. Light and Dr. Wily morrem. { Se passam aproximadamente 100 anos na qual X e Zero ainda estão selados. } 08 de Abril de 21XX d.C.: (Jornal do Dr. Cain) Dr. Cain embarca em uma expedição para pesquisar um registro fóssil da vida vegetal Mesozóico, que ele estima 1 mês para ser concluído. 09 de Abril de 21XX d.C.: Dr. Cain monta seu acampamento e separa seus objetivos principais. Ele percebe uma estranha escritura metálica no local "E-46", e decide investigar no dia seguinte. 10 de Abril de 21XX d.C.: Dr. Cain escava e descobre que são escombros do laboratório de Dr. Light. Ele encontra e examina alguns papéis que se referem a uma "Cápsula" 13 de Abril de 21XX d.C.: Dr. Cain localiza a cápsula. Ele observa em seu diário as especificações (14m. de altura e 8m. de larguraPode-se dizer que, mesmo que essas medidas estão listadas no "Manual Americano" e no "Compendium of Rockman", elas não estão corretas. O tamanho dado indica um espaço extremamente grande (Talvez Caim esteja se referindo à sala?) e as cápsulas mostradas em "Mega Man X5" e "Maverick Hunter X" mostram ser um tamanho muito menor, talvez comparável com os hologramas de Light.) e que foi encontrado sob um teto desabado. Dr. Cain limpa a poeira em uma parte da cápsula e encontra uma grande letra "X", e ele ativa a mensagem deixada por Dr. Light.O texto da mensagem da cápsula é diferenciado Mega Man X para Maverick Hunter X; consulte os roteiros ligados para ver as mudanças entre os dois. . Ele observa que todos os indicadores da cápsula aparecem em verde, e ele planeja abrir no dia seguinte. 14 de Abril de 21XX d.C.: Dr. Cain consegue abrir a cápsula e ativa X. 15 de Abril de 21XX d.C.: Dr. Cain examina as notas de design e especificação de X deixadas por Dr. Light e percebe que X é um salto quântico acima de qualquer coisa que o mundo já viu. 16 de Abril 21XX d.C.: Dr. Cain abandona sua expedição de escavação e começa a transportar X e o resto dos materiais de Light para seu próprio laboratório. 22 de Novembro de 21XX d.C.: Depois de fazer pequenas modificações dos projetos originais de Dr. Light, Dr. Cain (Com ajuda de X) consegue criar o que ele chama de seu "Primeiro Reploid". Dr. Cain se envolve em uma discussão com seu Reploid e é altamente intrigado. 03 de Maio de 21XX d.C.: Dr. Cain relata que ele começa uma linha de montagem de novos Reploids para várias semanas, e que a população em geral parece feliz em aceitar os novos robôs. 21XX d.C.: O primeiro registro de um caso de comportamento irregular é relatado. Em algum momento entre o primeiro e o terceiro caso, o termo Maverick é usado aos Reploids que desobedecem e/ou ferem os humanos. 21XX d.C.: Um segundo caso do comportamento Maverick ocorre. 16 de Julho de 21XX d.C.: Um terceiro caso do comportamento Maverick ocorre, desta vez com 2 pessoas feridas depois de 3 Reploids virarem Mavericks. Dr. Cain informa que o conselho está debatendo em travar a montagem de Reploids, mas ele duvida que virá a acontecer. 20 de Novembro de 21XX d.C.: O conselho forma a organização Maverick Hunters. Dr. Cain designa Sigma, que contém seus últimos projetos de circuitos, como Comandante. 10 de Dezembro de 21XX d.C.: (Possivelmente 1 ano de diferença de 20 de Novembro) Com a manutenção dos Maverick Hunters com uma taxa de eficiência admirável, Dr. Cain toma nota de como X parece bastante inseguro em relação ao seu lugar no mundo, e o que Dr. Light pretendia com seu destino. 21XX d.C.: Zero desperta. Ele é encontrado e classificado como um Maverick, é encurralado por um esquadrão de Maverick Hunters liderados por Gamma. A unidade de Gamma é dizimada, e Comandante Sigma vai investigar. Sigma luta contra Zero, e é gravemente danificado e infectado com um virus, mas subjuga Zero. Zero é levado ao Dr. Cain, e então é reparado e trainado como um Hunter sob a supervisão de Sigma. 21XX d.C.: X se junta ao 17º Batalhão de Maverick Hunters sob o comando de Sigma. Depois da batalha de Sigma contra Zero, 21XX d.C.: Sigma sucumbe lentamente para o vírus, mas mantem sua infecção e seus pensamentos de Maverick em segredo. 21XX d.C.: Sigma aborda secretamente seus guerreiros mais fortes e convence-os a se juntar a sua causa. Chill Penguin, operando o 13º Batalhão, concorda em ajudar e é convocado do South Pole para operar o 17º Batalhão até Sigma declarar sua revolta. Vile é preso por ser muito imprudente nas missões dos Maverick Hunters. 04 de Julho de 21XX (The Day of Σ): '''Sigma se revolta abertamente,Os eventos que ocorrem no dia da rebelião de Sigma são bastante complexas. Para mais detalhes, consulte "Day of Σ" transcription. chamando todos os Reploids para participar de sua rebelião. Ambos Storm Eagle (Líder do 6º Batalhão da Cavalaria de Ar) e Sting Chamaleon (Hunter no 9º Batalhão de Operações Especiais), discordam, mas ambos são derrotados por Sigma e forçados a subordinação. Sigma liberta Vile da prisão para ajudá-lo antes do seu lançamento de mísseis na Cidade Abel(Abel City). '''21XX d.C.: Zero se torna comandante dos Maverick Hunters. As forças de Sigma atacam a cidade novamente, e X resolve ir atrás deles. Categoria:Séries